


[Podfic] Harlequein and (sequel) Harley & Farley by enchanted_jae

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Harlequin: Harry goes to pick out a kitten.Harley & Farley: It's time for Harlequin and Farley to visit the V-E-T, and Draco is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237043) by enchanted_jae. 
  * Inspired by [Harley and Farley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237046) by enchanted_jae. 



> Recorded for the "Harlequin" square on my Podfic_Bingo card *g* (I couldn't resist). 
> 
> Many thanks to enchanted_jae for permission to record! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harlequin.mp3)

## Length:

00:10:54 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harlequin.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 10.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harlequin.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 5.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
